


Quivering Bones

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://thesilverfoxandthebadwolf.tumblr.com/post/115785309206/will-you-hold-me-close-when-you-find-me-on-the">"Will you hold me close, when you find me on the floor in the middle of the night, and I'm just a pile of quivering bones?"</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quivering Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Got a random prompt in my fic blog (Ten/Rose, cuddling), then came across the quote in the summary in my drafts and I thought, why not? Thanks for the inspiration, anon!

Tears welled in Rose's eyes when she came across the Doctor curled up on the floor in a fetal position. She watched as his entire body trembled, as if the temperature in the room were below zero. Even then, she knew he wouldn't react this way. His much bragged about superior biology would help him stay warm. No, it wasn't his surroundings (just shy of thirty degrees, warmer than she ever felt the TARDIS being) that was causing this. His whimpers and cries of pain almost broke her. It wasn't the first time she had woken up and found him this way. It was never any one thing that tortured his dreams and there was only one way to find out what was affecting him this time.

Without hesitation, Rose dropped on her knees besides him and, in a smooth motion, she had him straddled, her hands pressing his wrists down.

The Doctor shouted, his speech garbled and he thrashed, trying to push her off, but she bore all her weight on him. She wouldn't let go of him this time, not until he calmed down. She had made the mistake before of easing off him too soon and that only caused both further pain, Rose's in the form of bruises and, once, a broken nose; the Doctor withdrew into himself, punishing himself for hurting her, even accidentally. The last time this happened, she ended up under him, his hands around her throat and neither could quite erase the image of her bruised neck as a result. Still, she couldn't leave him locked up in the million nightmares that swirled in his big brain, so Rose held fast.

"You're alright, Doctor. I'm right here, you're on the TARDIS. It's just a dream. Nothing's going to get you here, I won't let them. You're safe, I'm safe. The universe is safe, thanks to you," she murmured, her heart aching as he continued shuddering, his face contorted in pain, trapped in his own mind, where she couldn't reach him. Or perhaps she could. Her patience and determination were rewarded when he awoke suddenly with a gasping breath, eyelids flying open, brown eyes blown up and flitting everywhere until they finally focused on her.

"Rose," he croaked.

She sighed in relief and let her body relax, muscles protesting at the force she'd been using. "Hello," she whispered, moving off of him, only to be stopped by hands spanning over her hips. Staring into his eyes, she caught fear, loss, heartbreak, and a need she could not quite place, but given the erection she now felt pushing against her, Rose allowed him to pull her down, moaning at the punishing kiss. She felt, and tasted, tears and wasn’t quite sure if they were coming from the Doctor or herself. With the way they were pressed together, there was no way to be sure.

His hands slid under her shirt, gliding up and down her back before wiggling between their bodies, caressing the underside of her breasts. She squirmed, wanting him closer. She tore herself away to catch her breath, sitting back up and pulling the thin sleepshirt off before she tackled the tiny buttons of his Oxford. The Doctor simply watched as she took care of removing their clothing in record time, his hands everywhere they could reach, as if he were unable to stop touching her for even a second.

A thrill ran through her, her nipples puckering further, and she was glad of the soft rug underneath them that hadn't been in their room before tonight. Sending a mental thanks to the TARDIS, Rose straddled him once more, hand stroking his member from tip to base a few times before hovering over him. With just the head at her entrance, she waited until she had his attention, his gaze caught in hers, before she took him all in. She kept still before lifting herself up, dropping slowly, up, down, up, down, establishing a gentle rhythm as her fingers danced over his torso, nails scraping over the chest hair before biting into his shoulders at a particular thrust. Rose bent down so she could capture his lips, pouring her very being into that one kiss. His own hands gripped at her, dragging her down to him, thrusting himself up when they were both near their peak.

"Doctor," she cried out as pleasure flooded her from head to toe and she could almost make out her name in the sob that tore out of his throat as he joined her. Rose dropped completely, their chests pressed together as she gathered him in his arms, rocking back and forth, letting him cry on her shoulder, not saying a word but for soft hushes and lips continuously pressed on his hairline, his nose, cheeks, the corners of his mouth, and everywhere she's able to reach.

Eventually, the Doctor settled down, save for the occasional snuffle and tremors that would not quit. She was loath to let him go, but Rose knew that it wouldn't do either of them any good if they stayed on the floor. So, reluctantly, she pulled away, bringing him with her by tightly-laced hands.

When both were on their feet, he held her close, skin on skin, and Rose pressed a kiss over each heart, walking backwards carefully until the back of her knees hit the bed. They were finally settled in under the covers, her front against his back, one leg between his while the other over, and he gripped her left hand with both of his, quivering still, when the Doctor finally spoke.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?"

"Forever," she promised.

"Even after-"

"I love you."

Silence washed over them but, taking in a deep, shaky breath, his entire being finally seemed to relax. "Rose Tyler," he murmured, the only words he ever said because he once told her that there weren't enough words in any language to express his true feelings for her. "I loved you, love you, and will love you."

Her heart fluttered and she held him impossibly close. It was always nice to hear them, anyway.


End file.
